


Penitent and Supplicate

by blueharlequin



Series: Bits and Pieces of Things [14]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, May Be Expanded Upon, On Hiatus, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome, Voyeurism, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a bit of a hissy fit because Steve’s getting all the loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penitent and Supplicate

Loki didn’t want to say anything to Steve but he had secretly always wanted to be fucked by his adoptive brother. And he also didn’t want to admit it but maybe the thought of the two of them together would be something he would like to watch as well. What he didn’t know is that deep down Steve probably knew; he saw the quick sidelong glances Loki would give his brother every once in a while and he was alarmed that despite is old fashioned sensibilities the thought actually turned him on quite a bit. And even though he was in love with the god of mischief, it didn’t stop him from admiring Thor’s muscled physique. But Steve didn’t want to risk his relationship with Loki if he was wrong. Those looks could be nothing more than growing affection for someone who loved him like a brother.

Arguably it’s Tony in a fit of jealously that makes him see it. “You are so naive it’s pissing me off! They both want to bone you and each other as well.”

Steve gaped at him, “What?” He turned to Loki, who looked away in shame. He then looked at Thor who was still puzzling through Tony’s statement. Once he figured it out, he looked at Steve and his face flushed but he didn’t look away. The soldier looked back and forth between them. “Really? Um, uh...”

Tony cut in again, “Ugh! I’m not going to watch this.” A petulant look crossed his face and he shot back at Steve just before he ducked out of the room. “If you can’t figure it out, come see me and I will have no problem _screwing you_.”

The captain stood there dumbfounded until Bruce broke in, “Well,” he looked between the three of them, “I’ll go talk to him while you all... work it out.” He blushed deeply and looked down at the ground as he hurried toward the lab.


End file.
